


your long red hair ensnares me

by punkcowboy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e07 The Dragon and the Wolf, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationship/s, Manipulation, Other, Pre-Season/Series 08, Sansa Stark-centric, Season 7 Spoilers, Spoilers, Stark Family, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: (sinking like a stone)-Sansa had been living her entire life to please other people





	your long red hair ensnares me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: death (at the end), forced marriages, implied/Referenced abusive relationship
> 
> (because, yes, Sansa’s relationship with Littlefinger was abusive and manipulative and he is scum) 
> 
> Any warnings you think I missed, or if you think I should put a different rating, please feel free to comment and I’ll be happy to make the changes
> 
> Title (and 1st line of the summary) is a line from Wolf Song by Omnia

Sansa had been living her entire life to please other people.

First, it was her mother and father- although mostly mother, really. Father was very easy to please; he saw his daughter as beautiful and innocent and kind, and anything she did was wonderful in his eyes. In his eyes, she was perfect, even when she did nothing as the axe swung towards his head and-

Mother was harder to please. She loved her, of course, just as much as father did, but she also wanted to prepare them for the world outside of Winterfell. A world that was harsh and cruel to dainty young girls, and so she taught her to be harsh and cruel back, whilst keeping a pretty face and a sweet smile. She hardened them, her and Arya, for the difficult paths that she knew they would be walking down, despite how much she tried to prevent it. She tried to teach Sansa to be as strong as iron. 

Sansa wanted to please her, but she remained feeling as breakable as porcelain. 

Sansa travelled to King’s Landing because she wanted to, but she stayed to please the Lannister’s. She agreed to marry Joffrey to please them, and then she married Tyrion to please them. She hated every second of it, but she did it anyway because she thought that, maybe if she pleased them, if she gave them enough of her life, then they might just let her return home, see her family- find out if she had any family left.

She left King’s Landing. She left, and trusted Littlefinger to help her survive. Littlefinger, with his whispers and calm demeanour and trustworthy eyes. Who no-one trusted and yet everyone did.

Littlefinger who betrayed her, time and time again, but she trusted him each time until she didn’t.

Sansa was not weak. She wasn’t. 

She did everything for her family. She protected them, she prayed for them, and when she stopped praying altogether, she fought for them with everything she had.

She wasn’t a damsel in distress. She was a lady, a lady doing what she had to do to survive, and when the chances of survival got lower and lower, she escaped. 

She didn’t even survive for her own sake. She survived until she was sure that her siblings- as many of her siblings as possible- were safe. Home. The home that she fought for. 

Winterfell. It was safe, it was theirs, and they were home.

If there were a few enemies in their midst, then they would be taken care of.

Her family were not the same. They had grown into very different people from when they’d last been together, all those years ago, and Sansa wasn’t sure if she knew them at all anymore. But she was different too, and they were still family, so they would work together to protect each other now.

Sansa had space to live for herself. Time, however short, to do as she pleased.

Littlefinger did not like this. Littlefinger, who sold her and used her for his own gain whilst trying to claim he was looking after her- doing what he did in her best interest, whilst lying to her face about what was going on. Littlefinger, who loved her mother and swore to protect her because of it, and yet went against every single one of her mothers wishes. Littlefinger, who said he loved her, and yet tried to turn her against her family. 

Littlefinger was a traitor. Littlefinger was an enemy of the Starks, and put her siblings in danger.

Littlefinger and his whispers needed to be silenced, for the safety of the Stark family.

But as Sansa directed her little sister to kill Littlefinger, it was utterly, delightfully selfishly, for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, hope you enjoyed that! Or, uh, read it. Any feedback is much appreciated :) 
> 
> Sansa is an amazing character and has been put through a lotta shit.
> 
> Also, I haven’t seen any of Season 8 yet so nO SPOILERS PLEASE


End file.
